DutchWings
DutchWings are made by WingsofgatuAJ, Please do not steal or edit without my permission please! I would not like that. Appearance DutchWings are fluffy and feathery unlike most dragons, the tend to have feathered wings and fluffy bodies, they are know to have fur due to their tribe being near the IceWings, and that they could resist the cold weather coming towards their kingdom. They can come in any body color but black or white. Their secondary color towards their snout and claws can be black though. They also have feathery tips on their tails that can come in three colors, the body color, the design color (The snout and claws.) And a secondary color sometimes. They can sometimes have an underbelly color as well, but not many have this. The last thing about their appearance is that they can have no pupils at all. Diet DutchWings tend to eat anything that lives near their kingdom not including dragons, like insects and small animals, but they can sometimes munch on fruit, the other types of DutchWings, Dutch AngelWings, eat only fruits and vegetables that grow in nearby forests and fields around them. They also sometimes eat bird eggs and badgers if they end up finding any. Abilities / Disabilities Dutchwings are known for their fluffy appearance, but that's not their only ability, they have several more, some of them we don't know about. Some Dutchwings have animus powers that they inherit from their parents, most Dutchwings are animus though, but most have weak animus powers. They can also have Iceproof fur/scales if their eggs are hatched with symbols on them. An example is a bird like ymbol located on the top of an egg. They cannot breathe fire due to the fact they're bodies can't handle fire because of too much heat being put into the body, this can kill a Dutchwing if it were able to breathe fire. Dutchwings bodies cannot handle too much body heat because of their fur, they can commonly get heat strokes if they could, but if they didn't have fur, they would be able to breathe fire and withstand hot temperatures. Language Dutchwings use a certain language that includes random noises, though most of the Dutchwings are taught this language during their lifetime. They usually use this language to communicate to dragons that use the language, including many other tribes neighboring them. Sometimes they will even teach it to their prisoners so they understand what they say while they are kept there. The royalty of their tribe always uses the language and are taught it before they enter their adulthood, because this is how the historical queens and kings of the Dutchwings treated their children and they still do up to the day that they are still existing at. Royalty / Names Dutchwings have a deep, dark royalty backstory I will not be posting. However you can make a fanfic on it but credit me for the species. Dutchwings have names like Telephone, Shoe, Box, and are named after random items you can find almost everywhere. Royalty Queens Queen Box Queen Tender (Historical) Princesses Princess Television Princess Waffle (Historical) Princess Water Bottle Princes / Kings King Room Foam (Joke OC) Prince Curtain Prince Laptop King Canopy (Historical) Category:Fanmade Tribes